fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ran2: Klad
Army from the UFO 'is een verhaal dat bestaat uit een reeks hoofdstukken geschreven door Ran2. Verhaal Het begint met een aantal vreemde Ufo-waarnemingen in de Amerikaanse staat Texas, maar er lijkt zich al snel een grote dreiging dreiging te vormen voor de mensheid. Wereldwijd worden vele mensen geteisterd door buitenaardse wezens. Wat willen ze van ons? Zijn ze goed of kwaad? Hoofdstukken Personen ''Verschijnen binnenkort Over de schrijver Ik, de schrijver van dit verhaal ben Ran2. Sommigen op deze wiki zullen mij misschien wel herkennen van de Avatar Fanon wiki waar ik al een tijd offline ben geweest. Ik hou van verhalen schrijven en wil zo graag een steentje bijdragen aan de wiki. Toch verwacht ik niet echt dat ik super vaak online zal zijn, hoewel ik wel mijn best zal gaan doen. In de toekomst ben ik van plan wat meer verhalen te gaan schrijven. Hoofdstuk 1 '''Bellaire, Texas Het was een doodnormale avond in het stadje Bellaire, net buiten Houston in Texas. Jacob en Nathalie Brown zaten te genieten vanuit hun tuinstoelen in de achtertuin van de mooie zonsondergang terwijl ze de frisse avondlucht opsnoven. Het inmiddels gepensioneerde echtpaar had verder niet veel bijzonders te doen. Jacob lag vaak in het zwembad te genieten van de warme zonnestralen die op zijn borst vielen en Nathalie deed vaak de huishoudelijke klusjes als afwassen en stofzuigen. Beiden lagen stil te kijken naar de zonsondergang totdat Nathalie naar de roodgekleurde hemel wees en zei: 'Zeg Jacob, wat is dat toch voor een vreemd ding?' Jacob die ook al doorhad dat er een tijdje iets in de lucht aan het zweven was zei dat het gewoon een vliegtuig was. Nathalie knikte maar had toch een gevoel dat het iets anders was. Dat er iets naar hun aan het kijken was. Ze voelde zich er wat ongemakkelijk bij. National UFO Reporting Center, Washington DC Op dat zelfde moment was het erg druk op het National UFO Reporting Center. Ze werden overspoeld door UFO-meldingen waarvan de meeste uit de staat Texas kwamen rond de stad Houston. Ook kwamen er flink wat meldingen uit de staten Arizona en New Mexico. Bellaire, Texas 'Jacob, ik voel me er toch niet helemaal op mijn gemak bij', zei Nathalie tegen haar echtgenoot. Jacob keek haar stom aan en zei: 'Ach Nath, het is niks.' 'Jawel, Jacob, dit is iets vreemds. Iets dat ik niet vertrouw.' Jacob reageerde niet en bleef naar de hemel staren waar de zon ondertussen al bijna volledig was ondergegaan. Toch voelde Jacob zich aangetrokken door het voorwerp in de lucht en hij keek er aandachtig naar. Ook hij begon zich ongemakkelijk te voelen en te realiseren dat dit geen vliegtuig was. Hij dacht eerst aan een ster of iets in die richting maar hij kreeg een apart gevoel bij het voorwerp. Ook hij had het gevoel dat iets naar hem zat te gluren. 'Nath... Misschien heb je gelijk als....' Jacob onderbrak zijn zin en Jacob en Nathalie keken beiden stomverbaasd naar de hemel die langzaam donkerder werd. Het voorwerp was opeens met een enorme vaart weggevlogen. Toen keken Jacob en Nathalie elkaar stomverbaasd met open mond aan. Jacob had nu ook wel door dat dit geen vliegtuig of ster was. Houston, Texas De Amerikaanse ufoloog Matthew Anderson wist uiteraard al snel van de tientallen meldingen in en rond zijn woonplaats en was er als de kippen bij. Hij stond rustig met zijn notitieboekje, zijn laptop en zijn verrekijker in zijn achtertuin naar de donkere hemel te staren in de hoop ook wat te spotten. Het goede geduld van van Matthew mocht helaas niet baten, de hele nacht wist hij niets interessants te spotten. Bellaire, Texas In de ochtend na de hectische nacht werd Jacob wakker door het gekerm van zijn vrouw naast hem. Hij maakte haar voorzichtig wakker en vroeg wat er aan de hand was. Nathalie opende langzaam haar ogen, keek Jacob met een vermoeide en glazige blik aan, maar antwoordde niet. 'Kan ik je ergens mee helpen?' Vroeg Jacob, die zich langzaam wat zorgen begon te maken; Nathalie had nooit ergens last van. Nathalie gaf geen antwoord. 'Kom op Nath, zeg wat.' Nathalie kreunde en kermde en vertelde tegen Jacob over de verschrikkelijke hoofdpijn die ze had. Hoofdpijn zoals ze die nog nooit had gehad. Het was ook geen normale hoofdpijn, vertelde Nathalie kreunend. Het was een vreemde hoofdpijn. Jacob keek zijn vrouw met een twijfelende blik aan. 'Weet je wat ik denk? Ik denk dat je gewoon wat geschrokken bent van vannacht.' Nathalie had zo'n antwoord wel verwacht van haar man, maar zelf wist ze dat dit zeker niet de oorzaak was, het was iets heel anders. Hoofdstuk 2 Categorie:Ran2 Categorie:Ran2: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: voor gebruikers